


Sweet revenge

by sassyfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, blowjob, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfuck/pseuds/sassyfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has just returned home only to find out that Harry is in bed with another guy. He is furious, but also a bit... turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet revenge

Louis was in a bad mood. Work had been hard that day, his boss had been acting awful and he was really tired from the lack of sleep last night. He had been struggling the whole day and could not wait until the moment he came home, because he knew the only thing that can make him feel better on such days is his boyfriend. He smiled a bit at the though of Hazza. He turned right on the crossroad, driving a bit too fast because of the wish to get home and see Harry. He had finally parked, picked up the stuff from the car and unlocked the door. As he stepped inside, it was surprisingly quiey. Normally Harry waits for him to come in the living room, but that day it had been empty . Maybe he was in the bathroom? No, there was no light seen from under the door. Louis dropped his things on the floor and checked around the house. Silence. No, wait… What is that sound? Louis listened and then suddenly opened his mouth, shocked. “Oh… Yes, Harry… Harry… HARRY THERE! OH YES!” Louis felt anger growing inside of him. It couldn’t be what he thought it was. He ran to the bedroom and almost knocked the door down. He looked around and froze with horrified face. There was a young male with abs and great body tied to the bed, looking scared and embarrased. Next to him there was Harry, completely naked and with opened mouth, trying to say something. Both had erection and it was obvious that Louis has stepped inside in the middle of the “business”. Louis couldn’t believe his eyes. He was so shocked and quite angry, but mostly… Turned on? Yes, the friend in his pants was obviously rising. “I… Louis! You weren’t supposed to… Oh my god!” Harry’s voice was high-pitched and scared. Louis’ boner was only getting bigger. He looked around the room and suddenly saw money on the bed next to other guy's clothes. Was this what he thought it was? He had suddenly decided what he was going to do. “So, Harry… strippers? And behind my back? That’s very naughy,” he said as he was slowly getting closer to the bed. At this point, it was probably impossible not to notice his boner, which was obvious by Harry’s glances down there. “Aren’t you being a little selfish?” Louis continued in a low, sharp voice. He was looking directly into Harry’s eyes. “Don’t you think we could… Share?” He growled and looked at the other boy. He was staring back and he looked like he had seen a ghost. Louis checked him from the head to the legs and guy’s boner was pleasantly still erected. He looked at Harry again and he was still pretty embarrased, but Louis was sure he noticed a small lust in his eyes. “I am sorry to bother your… hard work. You shall continue. But…” he continued and then smirked, “under my control.” He turned to the boy again. “What’s your name, kiddo?” The boy looked like he wants to run away; good thing he was tied to bed, then. “Uh… Nia… Niall.” Louis slowly continued. “Good… Niall. You stay there, while my boyfriend sucks your dick. However, until I say so, you must not make a sound. Was that clear enough?” Both boys on the bed nodded. “Start.” Harry tried to avoid eye contact with Louis. He turned to Niall and slowly put his dick in hand. Niall tried to hold the moan in and it was obvious it was hard for him, even though Harry hasn’t even started yet. Harry then slowly licked the head of Niall’s (quite big) cock. Niall’s whole body shaked. Harry made a few circles around the head with his tongue, then slowly kissed the top. Niall’s face was full of pleasure, yet his mouth was shut. Good boy. Louis got aroused by the view and he started taking clothes, that suddenly seemed a bit too tight, off. Meanwhile Harry has started with proper blowjob . He was taking more and more Niall in until he gagged, but he kept going. Niall’s body looked like it was given electric shocks. Louis could see the pleasure was overwhelming. “…UGH HARRY!” Niall suddenly screamed. Louis pulled Harry away from him and everyone stopped for a second. “I said. No. Sound.” he growled. Quiet moans mixed with heavy breathing kept escaping Nialls mouth as he was so aroused and could not stand the erection building inside him more and more. “P…please… I will-” “You will be punished for this,” Louis interrupted him. “We have to give you something to keep your mouth shut. How about… this?” He pointed at Harry’s cock. Harry and Niall stared at him, and he could see a small smirk on Harry’s face. “Go on!” Harry got up and put Niall in sitting position, still tied to the bed. Then he stood in front of him. “Please,” Niall whispered. “You need some help there?” Louis asked and pointed at Niall’s hard cock. The boy didn’t even have time to nod because Louis has taken him whole in his mouth. “OHmmmpf!” in the middle of scream of pleasure, Niall was cut off by Harry shoving his dick in his mouth. He didn’t bother to do it slowly, and Niall almost choked. “Oh… Ugh… Yes…” Harry moaned. Niall was obviously also good at giving blowjob. He kept gagging but it didn’t seem to bother him. The sound of gags mixed with moans made Louis hard and he wanted to finish this as quick as possible. He took all he could in and started sucking faster. He could feel Harry and Niall breathing heavily and moaning. “UGH NIALL!” Harry screamed as Niall took all he could in his mouth. He was a moaning mess and he was obvioisly close to coming. Louis removed his mouth and finished with a hand. It didn’t take alot of time for Niall to come hard on Louis’ hand and his own stomach with a scream, muffled by Harry’s cock. “MMMPFGH!” was all that could be heard, and that was enough for Harry to come as well. “OH… OH… YES.” He thursted in Niall’s mouth two more times and it was enough for him to come all over Niall’s face. Niall swallowed and licked off most of it. All three of them were breathing heavily. Louis suddenly coughed and pointed at Niall’s handcuffs. “Let him go. Don’t come back.” Niall pulled on pants and shirt, left one sock on the hall and left quicker than it was possible to imagine. A couple was alone in the room. Harry was looking at the floor. “Lou, I’m really…” “Harry, don’t. Me and you are not finished yet.” Louis said in a low voice and came closer to Harry. “What… are we gonna do?” Harry murmured. ” Louis suddenly kissed him and Harry immediately returned the kiss, they fell on the bed and rolled around, enjoying each other’s naked body on themselves. Louis passionately grabbed Harry’s hair and hands above it as he moved his lips to Harry’s neck. A moan escaped Harry’s lips. They rolled around and Louis was still on the top. *click* Louis suddenly backed off and stood up while Harry was looking around, confused. "Lou? What's... What's going on?" Louis slowly backed off and proudly looked at Harry's hands in handcuffs. Harry tried to move but he couldn't. His wrists became white. "I would recommend not go do this, you little slut," Louis said with bossy voice. "And I am not gonna unlock them until you recieve your punishment." Harry gulped. "What... What is my punishment gonna be?" he asked with shaky voice. "Oh, nothing special. But since you like whoring around with everyone, I am gonna do something that will not give you this pleasure." Louis laughed at Harry's expression. "Lou? What does that-" "Master it is, to you." Louis angrily said. "Uh..." Harry tried to say something. "Oh, shut it, slut. Spread your legs." Harry slowly opened his legs so Louis could see his pink hole. He bended over and slowly licked it. "Yes, you little slut... so tight." Harry moaned loudly as Louis pushed a finger inside. Louis slowly circled with them around, then added another one. "Ugh, Lo- Master!" Harry moaned. Louis started fingering faster and deeper. Harry was moaning and moving, trying to free his arms so he could run fingers through Louis' hair. Louis felt Harry's muscles tensing and he decided that Harry was stretched enough. He removed his fingers and got up. "Where are you going?" Harry asked while breathing heavily, with voice that was begging for more. Louis openwd the drawer, removed the clothers and pulled out vibrator and lube. Harry's eyes widened. Louis smirked and slowly approached Harry with the toy in his hand. He laid on bed and saw Harry's cock getting even harder. He must admit that the view made him hard too. He licked the vibrator and pushed it in his mouth while staring at Harry's eyes. Then he squeezed some lube on the top and spreaded it all over the vibrator. He could feel Harry getting nervous and impatient. Then he circled around Harry's pink hole with the toy and it made Harry shiver. He moaned and growled. "Ugh, please... please, put it in." Vibrator suddenly started vibrating at its top power and Louis pushed it deep inside Harry, which caused him to scream. "LOUIS! Oh my go- UGH! OH!" Louis was pushing vibrator in and out really fast and Harry's whole body was shaking from the orgasm building up inside of him. He was moaning and his face was full of pleasure. "Oh... Louis, I think... Ugh, I am gonna C-COME!" Louis suddenly put vibrator on its lowest vibrating mode and left it in Harry's ass. "No, you're not." He smirked and got up. "Remember, you deserve that. I am gonna take a shower." Harry's face was full of pleasure and his body was shaking. He was on the edge, but he couldn't come. "Louis, PLEASE!" He screamed. Louis just walked away and smirked to himself. Harry got what he deserved. He went to the kitchen and tried to ignore Harry's moans and cries of pleasure. "I can't...take...UGH!" Louis froze as he heard his husband and tried to resist getting a boner. Of course he couldn't do it. He just sighed and went back to the room. Harry was shaking, almost crying and screaming Louis' name loudly. "PLEASE! OHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE LOUIS!" Louis moaned and came closer to Harry, then started placing kisses on his stomach, slowly getting closer to his crotch. "LOUIS!" Harry screamed. "Please, I can't... Ugh... OH... Don't tease... Ugh Louis, I need you to fuck me! NOW!" He shouted and then moaned loudly, as Louis suddenly pulled vibrator out. For a second there were just a few moments of Harry moaning and breathing heavily, but Louis couldn't wait anymore. He pushed his cock deep inside of Harry while he laid down on him and started biting his neck, which caused Harry to scream again. "OH!" Louis was thursting quickly and he could feel his orgasm building up inside. "LOUIS... R-RIGHT THERE!" Harry moaned loudly. Louis continued hitting that spot and Harry's moans got louder and louder. He bit his neck hard and it was too much for Harry. "L-LOUIS!" He screamed as he came all over his stomach. The view was too much for Louis and he released himself deep inside Harry. "Oh, baby, feels so good," Harry murmured. Louis pulled out with a groan and lied on the bed next to Harry while he unlocked the handcuffs. "Louis, I... Niall means nothing to me, he was just a random stripper. I promise." Louis sighed and kissed Harry's lips softly. "It's okay. Just... next time let's hire one together, shall we?" He winked at him and they both smirked, knowing that next time will be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> ..sorry if that sucks even more than harry does. ;)


End file.
